Quand Miley rencontre Harry
by CassidyReading
Summary: Miley steawart vien d'apprendre qu'elle est une sorcière et va a poudlard seule problème a 16 ans elle ignore tout du monde de la magie comment va t-elle s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous c'est ma première fanfiction que je poste il y en aura d'autre mais en anglais qui est ma langue puisque je vis aux USA pour mon orthographe j'ai un logiciel fais exprès pour corriger mes fautes aussi bien en anglais qu'en français mais en français il n'en vois pas beaucoup je vous rassure : j'ai déjà mis le pied en France toutes mes vacances(enfin presque toute ) je le parle couramment et je sais l'écrire et aussi le lire, sans vouloir raconter ma vie j'ai 18 ans le 29 août et même sans le faits que je vais en France souvent j'ai étudier le français au collège et au lycée et je ne teins pas a ce que le fait que je ne sois pas française excuse mes fautes d'orthographe (je ferai mon possible pour vous rendre la lecture la plus agréable),de ce faite les fautes ne devrait pas être un gros problème**

**Alors ma fic c'est un harry potter /Hannah Montana je n'aime pas Hannah Montana mais j'en ai eu l'idée y a deux ans je l'ai beaucoup travailler alors je le poste maintenant ,je connais quand même la série(hannah montana) j'ai aimée pendant un temps(la première saison) ,au début je l'avais mis en catégory crossover mais j'ai finalement décidée de le mettre en normale pour avoir plus de review et comme c'est les fic sur harry potter les plus lu et ou y en a le plus aussi je le mets en fanfiction d'harry potter toute simple j'espère que sa vous plaira **

**Rating : M**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi l'histoire par contre est a moi,ça se passe dans le sixième tome**

Moi Miley Steawart venais d'apprendre une nouvelle que jusqu'a maintenant je n'aurai jamais cru possible je suis une sorcière !ok la vous vous dites Miley/alias Hannah Montana délire complètement mais non désolée je suis sérieuse aux possible j'ai reçue une lettres d'un bonne homme nommé Dumbeldor je crois que je vais l'appeler Dumby ca lui ira vraiment mieux qui me disait « _chères Miss Steawart patati patata je suis ravi entant que directeur de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie de vous annoncer que dés la rentrée vous suivrez vos cours ici »_

Je suis rester sur le cul !Mon père m'a alors expliquer que nous étions une famille de sorciers mais qu'on me lavait cacher a _moi_ oui car mon imbécile de frère savait lui, une raison de plus pour l'emmerder a mort bon d'accord je suis garce mais c'est totalement injuste que lui sache et pas moi, et que ma soudaine célébrité n'avait arranger en rien les chose, alors c'est comme un reproche que c'est moi avec mes concert qui est entretenu la famille ? bon d'accord mon père bosse mais dans le genre boulot pourrit il assure grave, et que comme mes pouvoirs commençait a ne pu pouvoir rester confinée à l'intérieur de moi et que ça fonctionne en fonction de mes émotions dans un accès de colère j'ai mis cette poufiasse d'Amber les fesses a l'air car elle m'avait insultée a cause de ma lingerie qui était soi-disant pour les mômes moi j'ai pensée que elle s'était pas mieux et hop miss P.U.T. c'est soudainement retrouver avec pas grand-chose sur le dos en plein self la honte pour elle ! Lily et moi on était morte de rire, je ne savais pas que c'était ma faute ,mais en repensant à Lily !Je ne serai pas avec elle c'est la meilleur amie que j'ai jamais eu , elle n'est pas sorcière du moins je crois, non si elle était sorcière je pense pas que les choses serait comme ça, elle ne se laisserais pas marcher dessus comme sa mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'y connais moi niveau sorcellerie ?appart que j'ai foutue quelqu'un presque a poil si ça se trouve certains se laisse marcher dessus comme ça a entendre mon père y a des lois il est d'ailleurs entrent de m'expliquer le déroulement du monde de la magie, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille d'ailleurs mais j'ai compris l'essentiel :on n'utilise pas la magie a des fin mauvaise :meurtre , on ne se sert pas de la magie en présence de moldu des gens sans pouvoirs magique comme normalement je pensais être y un type qui s'appelle Harry podfleur non c'est Potter qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort qu'il ne faut pas utiliser sinon on va en prison ca tue ce que j'avais compris rien qu'au titre le mec qui lui a « tiré » dessus s'appelle Voldemort Lord Voldemort quel nom pourri mais son vrai mon c'était tom Jédusor c'est pas mieux pour le mon de famille c'est lui qui a choisis le pseudo il avait du goût se mec la c'est moi qui vous le dit question surnom ,il est de retour et tétanise tout le monde des sorciers ,y en a même qui ont la trouille de prononcer son mon franchement débile moi sa me fait rire j'ai déjà trouver une blague avec sa y a un vol et ya deux mort parce que Voldemort !comment ça c'est nul ? Enfin bref ,ils ont peur qui vienne ou quoi ? faut pas exagéré c'est pas bloody mary ,c'est pour sa que si je veux parler de lui ,je me demande pourquoi j'aurai envie de parler d'un gas psychopathe qui a attenté a la vie de Harry Potter même si c'est pas par sympathie pour ce fameux Harry je le connais pas ça se trouve c'est le roi des cons ,alors que c'était un tout petit bébé moi je comprend pas que l'on puisse essayer de tuer un gosses mais apparemment Voldy n'avait pas toute ses case et ne les a toujours pas comme dit ma grand-mère quand elle voit mon frère celui-là il est pas tout seul dans sa tête mais bon Jackson n'en ai pas a ce point et encore heureux si j'avais un frère pareille au secours aller chercher la corde S.O.S suicide bonjours ,je dois dire tu-sais qui ou vous-savez-qui sa dépend a qui je m'adresse .

Il a l'air d'avoir fini avec tous c'est truc

-….et enfin on ira acheter vos baguette chez olivender n'oublie pas ce n'est pas toi qui choisis ta baguette mais elle qui te choisis !

-Oui papa ! déclarais-je alors que nous étions dans la limousine ,Hannah se devait de donner un concert a la rentrée Lily était présente Oliver également mon père venait de leur proposer de venir il avait inventé une potion qui soi-disant donnait des pouvoirs aux moldu ,Lily était anxieuse de servir de cobaye mais j'espérait par égoïsme qu'elle accepterai comme ça elle viendrait avec moi ,Oliver lui par contre était content en mais il avait entendu les explication de mon père surtout la partie du mage-noir qui l'avait légèrement refroidi j'avais prétextée que comme sa il serait se défendre fasse a une attaque se qui l'avait remotiver Lily aussi ,j'aurai mes deux amis avec moi HALLELUJAH ,mais il y avait une vois qui me disait que ce n'était pas gagné je déteste quand votre petite voix intérieur vous dit se genre de choses !

Nous arrivèrent finalement et nous ouvrâmes la porte comme d'habitude les fans déchainée criait Lily , Oliver et mon père suivirent le mouvement quand nous entrâmes dans les coulisse il me souhaitèrent bonne chance je monta sur scène et interpréta mon nouveau single Breakout

Every week's the same  
Stuck in school, so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at 8, is crazy

Tired being told, what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

Day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
Gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know ,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh

Hangin out is something we like to do  
My friends, And the mess we get into  
These are the last songs that we choose  
Not a buck for the things we'll never use

The day's too long  
and I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when

We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
we're gonna break some hearts,  
we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna breakout,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, let go-oh-oh

I wish it would never end  
Spendin' time with my friends  
Oh, with my friends

Breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
I'm gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wakeup,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, let go

Breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
I'm gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,

We're gonna wakeup,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, let go

Toutes les semaines se ressemble  
Coincé dans l'ecole,c'est trop nul  
Mes parent disent que je suis paresseuse  
C'est chiant d'aller à l'ecole à 8h du matin

tout le temps a l'ecole,ce qu'ont fait  
c'est injuste  
c'est pas cool

Les journées,les heures sont trop longues  
Mais je tiens bon  
jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie sonne  
Car il est temps que, le temps que

Nous nous évadons  
Laisse la fête commencer  
Nous allons rester dehors  
Nous allons briser des coeurs  
Nous allons danser jusqu'à ce que le sol craque  
Uh-Oh ! une fois de plus

Nous allons nous réveiller  
Tout le monde le sait  
Nous allons nous amuser  
Nous allons perdre le contrôle  
On se sentira bien, laisser vous aller

Nous adorons tous trainer dehors,  
Je fais les pires bêtises avec mes amies ha  
Les dernières sont les chansons que nous avons choisis  
Aucun d'entre eux sont ici pour se souvenir de toi

Les journées, les heures sont trop longues  
Mais je tiens bon  
Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie sonne  
Car il est temps que, le temps que

Nous nous évadons  
Laisse la fête commencer  
Nous allons rester dehors  
Nous allons briser des coeurs  
On va danser jusqu'à ce que le sol craque  
Uh-Oh ! une fois de plus

Nous allons nous évader  
Tout le monde le sait  
Nous allons nous amuser  
Nous allons perdre tout contrôle  
On se sentira bien, aller

Je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais  
Passer du temps avec mes amies  
Oh, c'est ma prière

S'évader  
Laisse la fête commencé  
Nous allons rester dehors  
Je vais aller briser des coeurs  
Nous allons danser jusqu'à ce que le sol craque  
Uh-Oh ! Une fois de plus

Nous allons nous évader  
Tout le monde le sait  
Nous allons nous amuser  
Nous allons perdre le contrôle  
On se sentira bien, aller

S'évader  
Laisse la fête commencé  
Nous allons rester dehors  
Je vais aller briser des coeurs  
Nous allons danser jusqu'à ce que le sol craque  
Uh-Oh ! Une fois de plus

Nous allons nous évader  
Tout le monde le sait  
Nous allons nous amuser  
Nous allons perdre le contrôle  
On se sentira bien, aller

Après l'avoir chantée j'ai remercier le public ,qui applaudit j'ai passer à trois autre chanson après nous sommes rentrée j'attendais le lendemain avec impatience mon père fit boire la potion a Lily et Oliver qui dormait chez moi cette nuits ils étaient ravie Jackson lui faisais un peu la gueule il s'était trouver un copine avec qui c'était sérieux très sérieux mes pauvre oreilles se remémorent encore les « h'ahaha h'ha'ha oui bébé »qui étaient sortis de la bouche de mon frère et de sa copine ,j'avais beaucoup apprécier d'ailleurs j'ai pas pu dormir jusqu'à se qu'ils arrêtent, il était une heures du matin le lendemain j'avais cours ,mon père lui n'avait rien entendu, je ne sais même pas si il savait que Jackson avait invité sa petite amie ,je pense pas sinon il aurai dit non je crois ,bref j'allait me coucher songeant a cette douce journée que s'annonçait le lendemain

**Voilà fin du premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous a plus !si vous voyez des fautes signaler les je les corrigerais, bref vos avis **

**I WANT A REVIEW PLEASE =p **

**Le chapitre prochain seras poster dans peu de temps **

**bisous**


	2. Destination finale londres

**Chapitre 2- destination finale Londres et en plus pile à l'heure**

**Coucou les gens voici le 2****ème**** chapitre de ma fic pour les baguette que mes personnage auront j'invente car je ne me souviens plus de ce avec quoi certaine baguette son faite *honteuse* aussi lemon au milieu mais ma fic ne va pas devenir une de ses fic ou ya du lemon pour du lemon et ou tout le monde couche avec tout le monde**

**merci pour vos review enjoy :**

Nous nous étions levés très tôt avec ma famille et mes deux amis nous avions transplané a Londres pas besoin d'avion et passer la journée à faireles magasins de sorcellerie du chemin de travers et avec un gros miracle Lily et Oliver avait leur pouvoir magique il était environ dix-huit heure trente quand nous entrâmes dans le magasin d'Olivender

-bonjour, avait crier mon père

Le gérant débarqua c'était un homme vieux mince et avec une barbe

-Robby ?dit-il a l'attention de mon père, comme tu as changer

-En chère et en os ! s'exclama-t-il .Mais je suis là pour mes enfant et leur amis !

Il nous demanda nos noms nous nous présentâmes et il nous fit essayer plusieurs baguette

Lily avait eu une baguette faite avec du bois de lux, Oliver eu la même que Lily ,Jackson eu une baguette faite avec du crin de licorne ,il ne restait plus que moi

-Votre nom jeune fille ?demanda –t-il

-Miley Steawart .dis-je

Je pris une baguette et l'essaya quelqu'un qui entrait dans la boutique se prit un vase dans la tête

Lily, Oliver et Jackson éclatèrent de rire j'en essaya une autre cette fois si il se passa la même chose que pour Lily et Oliver Jackson une lumière bleu jaune m'envahit c'était une baguette faite avec une plume de phénix et du je sais pas quoi ils étaient tous surpris sauf Lily et Oliver qui n'y connaissait rien (comment ça c'est méchant)a apparemment j'avais la même baguette que Harry Potter après les regard d'intrigue et que mon père ai payer nous sortîmes de se magasin

-Bizarre ça !commenta mon frère

-C'est bon ! lui gueulais-je dessus ,je vois pourquoi c'est si bizarre d'avoir une baguette semblable a ce mec Lily et Oliver on la même et alors ?

-Pas ça _CA _! dis Jackson en montrant une compagnie d'homme en noir qui avançaient

-Des mange-mort !gueula mon père

C'est donc ça les mage-mort ?il ont pas l'air sympa

Un des mange-mort qui ressemblait a un animale avança vers mon père et le regarda dans les yeux ils se toisèrent quelques minute puis le regard du mange-mort se posa sur moi il me regarda avec un regard pervers et parti rejoindre ses « collègues »

-Qui c'était ?questionnais-je

-C'est un vieil ami … commença mon père, de toute façon tu le saura un jours j'ai faillit être l'un d'entre eux je suis partis vivre chez les moldu a cause de ça, il s'appelle fenir Greyback et quand je suis parti les mange-mort on ouvert une chasse a l'homme contre moi il en faisait parti et comme il ne m'ont pas trouver il a du toujours gardez beaucoup de colère contre moi c'est un loup-garou il est capable de déchiqueté un humain comme un animale dévore sa proie !

Je faillit vomir

-Il est…il est.. cannibale ?demandais-je

Mon père hocha la tête et ajouta

-Il vous a repérée et comme il veut toujours se venger de moi il serai capable de vous faire du mal donc maintenant interdiction de sortir avant que l'on soit à Poudlard c'est bien clair ?

Nous hochèrent la tête mais j'avais autre chose en tête il fallait que je vois Jake Ryan je l'aimais j'étais même folle amoureuse de lui il fallait que je lui parle se serai probablement la dernière fois

Alors quand nous entrâmes a une maison que mon père avait là-bas qui était un manoir de sorcier avec je sais pas combien de chambre et de pièce on s'était mis d'accord avec Lily elle veillerai a ce que mon père ne se rende pas compte que je suis pu là après le repas nous montèrent nous coucher moi pendant ce temps je sortis par une fenêtre du deuxième étage en me pétant royalement la gueule je m'était habiller classe une mimi jupe un t-shirt des belle converse qui allait bien avec ma tenu et une veste noir ,je transplana en Amérique je n'avais pas l'âge mais je m'en fichais j'arrivai pile devant la maison de Jake je sonna il vient m'ouvrir

-Miley que fais-tu ici tu n'est pas en Angleterre ?

-Plus tard !lui dis-je presque en criant et en me jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser un baiser qu'il me rendit c'est parent n'étaient pas là, en réalité il n'était presque jamais là je relâchai mon emprise sur lui et nous montâmes dans sa chambre nous discutâmes quelque instant de tout et de rien :

-C'est comment l'Angleterre ? m'avait demander mon ami

-Plutôt pas mal mais les gens doivent avoir des uniforme c'est assez chiant !m'exclamais-je

-enfin pour une sorcière tu devais savoir que sa allais être différent !lâcha mon ami il avait du mal avec le fait que je sois une sorcière mais je lui avait expliquer il fallait qu'il sache même si mon père n'avait pas apprécier que je le mette au courant enfaite pour Lily et Oliver non plus il n'avait pas aimé mais quand il avait découvert que sa potion marchais il avait demander a Jake de venir avec nous chose que bien sûre il n'avait pas accepter car il tenait a sa vie d'acteur par-dessus tout ce qui était triste pour moi puisque je voulais qu'il viennent mais lui ne voulais pas donc c'était ce soir ou jamais il devait savoir que je l'aimais

-Tu sais Miley, me dit-il en me coupant, je ….

-Tu ?demandais

-Je t'aime m'avait-t-il lâcher ,je regrette que tu parte j'aurai voulut juste…Merde

Je me jetais sur lui et lui roula la pelle du siècle il me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa a nouveau c'était un baiser torride pas comme les autre puis il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt je me laissa faire et l'embrassa dans le coup il s'allongea sur moi et m'enleva mon t-shirt et passa sa main sur mon intimité et me caressa cela m'apportais tant de plaisir que je criais je crois ,il enleva sa langue de ma bouche et après m'avoir enlever mon soutien-gorge descendis a mes seins tout en continuant de caresser mon sexe je criais littéralement ,il arrêta de me caresser puis il enleva son pantalon et sa chemise ,moi enlevai ma jupe nous nous embrassâmes a nouveau ,il m'enleva mon slip et approcha sa bouche de mon intimité il se mit a donner de coup de langue sur mon bouton magique puis il mit sa bouche autour et aspira tout en continuant de donner des coup de langue ,je gémissais et m'agrippait au lit plus il voyait que j'avais du plaisir et plus il allait fort moi j'étais proche de l'orgasme il arrêta le coup de langue et enleva son slip puis s'apprêta a me pénétré alors j'hurlai :

-NON !

-Quoi ?demanda-t-il surpris

-Ecoute Jake je ne me sens pas prête pour faire ça tu comprends ?lui demandais-je

-Ouais bon ce n'est pas grave !s'exclama-il mais je voyais bien que sa le contrariai

Je me rhabilla et transplana jusqu'a chez moi j'atterri dans ma chambre Lily me demanda ce qui c'était passer envoyant mon état je lui expliquais mais elle me coupa :

-Vous avez… ?

-Non j'ai pas pu, lui dis-je

Elle me lança un regard compatissant

-Lily j'ai une question a te poser

-vas-y

-T'as déjà fait …l'amour ?lâchais-je finalement

Lily parut très gênée

-Moi ?avoir fait .l'am...our ?non pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vien chercher ?

Quand elle disait sa elle mentais

-C'est qui ?demandais-je

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit finalement :

-On est toujours ami pour la vie non ?

J'hochai la tête avec qui avait-elle pu faire ça pour me demander une chose pareil

-Tu te rappelle la soi-disant copine mystère de ton frère ?demanda-t-elle a nouveau j'hochai la tête ben c'était moi..

Attendez la fille qui m'avait empêcher de finir ma nuit la vielle du contrôle ou j'ai eu zéro c'était elle bon du calme

- Miley tu m'en veux pas ?

Je réfléchis et me dit que de toute façon j'avais déjà rêver qu'ils seraient ensemble et j'avais dit que ca ne me dérangerai pas

-Non tu sais bien dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

Nous partîmes dormir après ça les semaine passèrent Jake me manquais je rêvait toujours de notre dernière nuit lui et moi on couchai finalement ensemble et je criais sous se coup de rein on était amoureux mise appart se stupide rêve j'avais un peu de mal a digérée le fait que Jackson et Lily sois ensemble ils l'avait finalement annoncer a mon père qui lui avait été ravie Oliver un peu moins il était un peu devenu amoureux de Lily

Et moi dans tous sa je n'arrivait pas a l'oublier je me sentais comme Bella dans twilight

La veille de la rentré avant que nous partîmes nous coucher Lily me dit :

-T'en fait pas des garçons y en a plein tu l'oublieras ton Jake Miley !

Je ne la croyais pas mais pourtant ce que je ne savais pas c'est que j'allais retomber amoureuse mais pas du tout de quelqu'un que j'aurai cru ,ma nuit avait été agiter j'avais une nouvelle angoisse un truc dans on m'avait pas parler pour ma double vie j'allait faire comment je ne vois comment a Poudlard j'allais pouvoir être Hannah ,pourtant j'avais d'autre préoccupation j'allais passer des jours entourer de sorciers j'en étais une aussi mais je ne savais rien ,Aujourd'hui j'allais vivre ma première journée a Poudlard !

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez pour le derniers chapitre les reviewer ne m'ont pas signaler de fautes donc j'espère qu'il nit en aura pas non plus a celui là rendez-vous dans deux trois jour pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
